Give Me Your Love KyuMin
by Mr and Mrs Joyers
Summary: [CHAP. 2 UPDATED!] Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terkenal dingin disekolahnya dimana dia mengalami masa lalu yang buruk, dan Lee Sungmin yang awalnya bermusuhan dengannya berniat untuk membantu melupakan masa lalunya. Berhasilkah ia? (Huwaaa maaf gabisa bikin good summary) . KyuMin couple, Yaoi, T
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~ ^^ ini FF pertama kami di

Happy reading~

TITLE : GIVE ME YOUR LOVE

AUTHOR : Mr and Mrs Joyers

PAIRING : KyuMin

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria

RATE : T

GENRE : Yaoi

SUMMARY : Give me your love because I love you

^^ HAPPY READING ^^

AUTHOR P.O.V

Kringggg…..

Suara bising dari sebuah jam becker terdengar begitu nyaring masuk menyeruak kedalam gendang telinga. Seorang namja yang sedari tadi terbuai dalam tidurnya terpaksa harus bangun dan mengakhiri perjalanan mimipinya. Ia pun meraih jam becker itu dan langsung mematikannya. Lalu, kemudian menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia pun langsung memakai seragam sekolah dan langsung keluar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

'' Tuan muda sudah bangun? Makanan Tuan sudah saya letakkan diatas meja, silahkan dimakan tuan!... " ucap yeoja paruh bayah yang bekerja dirumahnya.

'' Ne...'' jawab namja itu dingin.

Di Sekolah

Senior High Scool adalah sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, tempat dimana Namja ini menuntun ilmu. Meskipun namja yang memiliki rambut sedikit ikal kecoklatan ini adalah namja yang bersifat dingin, namun ketampanannya membut yeoja-yeoja disekolah ini tergila-gila kepadanya dan ingin memilikinya. Sebut saja namanya Kyuhyun. -Cho Kyuhyun.

Selain mempunyai style dan tampang yang cukup memikat. Kyuhyun juga termasuk siswa terpintar disekolah ini. Bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali meraih peringkat pertama disetiap ujian sekolah.

Meski ia adalah siswa yang sangat berprestasi namun ia juga harus bersaing dengan seorang siswi yang juga hampir sama pintarnya dengan dia. Sebut saja siswi itu Victoria. Victoria adalah siswi yang juga cukup berprestasi setelah Cho Kyuhyun. Nama Kyuhyun dan Victoria selalu muncul menyandang peringkat pertama dan kedua.

Selain pintar Vic juga adalah seorang yeoja tercantik disekolah ini. Bisa dikatakan ia terlahir sebagai yeoja sempurna # nggak rela saya tulis ini. Banyak namja yang ingin mendapatkan cintanya. Namun tak mudah juga bagi Vic untuk membuka hatinya pada sembarang namja Karena dihatinya ada namja yang ia sukai dan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun memiliki pesona yang begitu memukau namun untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang cho kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya.

AUTHOR P.O.V End

KYUHYUN P.O.V

" Kyuhyun oppa?..." teriak yeoja yang kukenal itu adalah Victoria dengan manja menghalangi jalanku untuk keruang kelas. Tapi aku pun tetap berjalan dengan tidak menghiraukannya, namun tiba-tiba ia menarik lenganku dengan manja yang menurutku itu sangat mengerikan.

" oppa., temenin aku kekantin ne? " ucapnya sambil merangkulku manja.

" jangan sok akrab denganku " jawabku ketus sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

" kenapa sih oppa? Oppa cuek banget ma aku? Aku kan Cuma mau kita bisa akrab dan menjadi sahabat oppa?.. " ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menerima kau sebagai sahabatku apalagi untuk akrab denganmu.." jawabku, lalu meninggalkannya dengan butiran kristal yang telah jatuh kepipinya.

Kyuhyun P.O.V End

AUTHOR P.O.V

PEPUSTAKAAN

" Haa' ! apa ia berniat untuk menyuruhku membawa buku sebanyak ini sendiri? " ucap batin namja cute ini.

" Sungmin tolong kau taruh buku-buku ini dimeja saya ne? '' perintah Kim Saenim kepada murid bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

'' ne, saenim..'' jawab sungmin.

AUTHOR P.O.V End

SUNGMIN P.O.V

'' aish, berat sekali sih buku-buku ini..''

Brakk...

Semua buku yang kubawa jatuh kelantai akibat seorang menabrak ku.

'' harusnya kau lihat-lihat dong kalo jalan?.. '' ucapku sambil membereskan buku-buku itu dan kulihat yang menabrakku tadi adalah Kyuhyun teman sekelasku.

" mianhae..! '' jawabnya, lalu berniat untuk pergi namun dengan cepat aku pun menarik tangannya.

'' hey! Kyuhyun –ssi, apa kau hanya berniat untuk meminta maaf tanpa membantuku membawa buku-buku ini?.. " ucapku sambil memegang lengannya.

'' mwo? " jawabnya dengan nada bingung.

" aish, ini!., bantu aku membawanya keruang guru.." jawabku sambil memberinya sebagian buku itu kepadanya.

Sungmin P.O.V End

AUTHOR P.O.V

Kyuhyun pun dengan terpaksa membantu Sungmin untuk membawakan buku-buku itu keruang guru.

" gomawo ne Kyu..? " ucap namja imut ini setelah mereka selesai menaruhkan buku-buku itu kemeja saenim Kim.

" ne.. " jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Sungmin untuk menuju ruang kelasnya karena sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

" Kyu.. ! tunggu aku, aku juga mau kekelas.. " teriak Sungmin sambil mengejar Kyu yang sudah meninggalkannya.

" kenapa ia sok akrab denganku.. " ucap Kyu didalam hati.

Setelah menoleh Sungmin, Kyu pun berjalan lagi tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin.

" kau ini, bukannya aku memintamu untuk menunggu ku..? " omel Sungmin saat ia berhasil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat namja imut ini ngos-ngosan (?) mengejarnya.

AUTHOR P.O.V End

Sungmin P.O.V

benar-benar namja yang dingin. Huh..! ia pikir dia keren dengan sikap dinginnya seperti itu? pantas saja ia tidak memiliki sahabat, sifatnya saja seperti itu. lihat saja caranya berjalan arogan sekali dia." yak! Kyuhyun-ssi, kau pikir dengan bertingkah sok keren seperti itu, orang-orang akan bilang WAW gitu? " teriak ku padanya.

namun dia hanya diam saja dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

" tuhkan didiemin lagi ! huh, dasar sok cool " cibirku.

ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiriku.

" bukannya kau sendiri yang sok akrab dengan ku? " ujarnya dengan tampang sinis.

" eh, enak saja sok akrab. aku ini orangnya supel, tidak seperti kau 'KUPER' Week.." jawabku tak kalah sinis namun tetap manis.

ia tersenyum sarkatik padaku dan berkata.

" terus gue harus joget Gangnam Style sambil bilang WAW gitu..? " dia balik mencibirku.

" omona! orang aneh ini ternyata bisa juga seperti itu! " batinku.

" ckckck..!.." aku melihatnya nanar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, karena tidak mau memperpanjang urusan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi saja. pergi menjauh dari namja aneh yang sok keren ini!

Sungmin P.O.V End

AUTHOR P.O.V

TING TONG

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

semua siswa siswi yang ada disekolah ini berhamburan keluar, ada yang kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, ada yang ke perpustakan untuk sekedar beristirahat dan membaca, dan masih banyak aktivitas-aktivitas lain yang mereka raut-raut keceriaan terlintas diwajah siswa-siswi itu. Namun ditengah keramaian tersebut ada seorang namja yang hanya duduk diam dibangkunya dengan hanya ditemani oleh sebuah MP3 mini dan earphone yang terpasang ditelinga dan minuman kesukaannya yaitu soft drink. seorang yeoja dengan senyum yang berbinar diwajahnya datang menghampiri namja itu.

" oppa! kita makan bersama yuk?.." ajaknya.

namja yang dikenal dengan nama Kyuhyun itu hanya diam saja dan mematikan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. ia sama sekali tak menghiarukan perkataan yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu.

Meski selalu mendapat respon dingin dari Kyuhyun, Victoria tetap tak pernah berputus asa untuk mendekatinya. ia selalu bersabar menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun Yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya.

" oppa, kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan aku,apa salahku padamu? aku hanya ingin bisa dekat denganmu dan menjadi temanmu,tapi kau bahkan tidakpernah memandangku sedikit pun.." ucap Victoria seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

sebuah kepedihan tersirat dalam kata-kata yang ia turunkan. Victoria meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya perlahan. namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menepisnya.

" jangan menyentuhku! " ucap Kyuhyun datar dengan tatapan sinisnya.

" mi.. mianhae?.. " Victoria tertunduk sedih.

" aku benci padamu, bahkan aku sangat membenci dirimu dan aku benci wanita yang ada didunia ini, pergilah! aku tidak ingin melihatmu, melihat kau berada dihadapanku mengingatkan aku dengan seorang wanita yang pernah menghancurkan kebahagianku." jawab Kyuhyun

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sedemikian rupanya terhadap Victoria, Victoria pun berteriak sambil terisak "Ya! Namja sok cool dan aneh! Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, eoh?! Kau tidak sadarkah telah melukai hatiku?!"

Dengan datar dan dingin Kyuhyun berkata "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku" dan iapun meninggalkan Victoria dalam kondisi (?) terisak dan sakit hati

**Author POV End**

**Sungmin POV**

Hhhhh... Semua pelajaran melelahkan ini sudah berakhir. Aku lapar sekali! Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin

**-Jeda beberapa saat-**

Ketika belanjaanku yang hanya berupa Roti dan Softdrink kutaruh didepan pengawas kantin (?), aku merogoh kantung celanaku untuk mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar makananku

Tapi hey...

Dimana dompetku?!

Aigooo... Aku meninggalkannya didalam tas! Huaaaa Lee Sungmin... Jeongmal paboya!

"Ahjumma, boleh aku menitip makananku sebentar? Dompetku ketinggalan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pengawas kantin, akupun berlari meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelas

Ketika aku hampir menuju kelas, aku mendengar percakapan... Yang kedengarannya sengit sekali. Akupun menunduk dan menguping didepan kelas yang pintunya ditutup dan juga mengintipnya sedikit dijendela kelas

Dan hey... Itu Victoria dan Kyuhyun. Mereka kenapa lagi?

" aku benci padamu, bahkan aku sangat membenci dirimu dan aku benci wanita yang ada didunia ini, pergilah! aku tidak ingin melihatmu, melihat kau berada dihadapanku mengingatkan aku dengan seorang wanita yang pernah menghancurkan kebahagianku." Sepertinya itu suara Kyuhyun

"Ya! Namja sok cool dan aneh! Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, eoh?! Kau tidak sadarkah telah melukai hatiku?!" Dan ini sepertinya Victoria

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku"

"Hhhhhh... Dasar namja sok cool. Apa yang membuat imagenya seperti itu?" Gumamku pelan

Tunggu dulu... Tadi Kyuhyun berkata... Wanita yang pernah menghancurkan kebahagiannya? Siapa dia?

CKLEK

"Apa yang kau lakuan disini?" suara itu... Aku mengenalnya

Akupun melihat keatas dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan tampang (lagi-lagi) dinginnya itu

"HUWAAA! K... KYUHYUN!" Akupun kaget dan langsung berdiri tegak bak seorang peserta wajib militer (?)

"Kau menguping, Lee Sungmin?" Katanya dengan nada datar dan tatapan sinis seperti biasanya. Aish, aku tidak suka tatapannya

"Ne. Memang kenapa? Masalah denganmu, namja aneh?" Jawabku yang akhirnya tidak kalah sinis

"Cih, namja bermuka yeoja sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara sinis seperti itu. Dasar penguping. Sudahlah! Aku masih ada urusan" Dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkanku

Mwo?! Namja bermuka yeoja?! Namja ini benar benar...

**Sungmin POV End**

**Author POV**

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! TIDAKKAH SADAR KAU MENYAKITI HATI VICTORIA EOH?! DIA HANYA INGIN BERTEMAN DENGANMU! UNTUK APA MEMILIKI OTAK PINTAR SEPERTIMU KALAU KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI DAN PERASAAN, HAH?! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIPERHATIKAN DIRUMAH?! KAU INI MANUSIA ATAU SETAN?!" Teriak Sungmin yang mulai geram. Kelihatannya suasana semakin memanas

Kyuhyun yang terpancing oleh perkataannya itupun membalik badannya menghadap Sungmin dan berjalan dengan tenang (dan jangan lupa, ditambah tatapan dinginnya itu) kearah namja aegyo yang sekarang sedang menggertakkan giginya itu.

Dengan tenang dan santainya dia berkata "Apa untungnya kau mengurus diriku? Aku punya kehidupan dan masalah sendiri. Lebih baik urus dirimu sendiri" dan iapun berbalik lagi berniat meninggalkan Sungmin disana (yang masih dengan muka geram)

Kyuhyun berbalik lagi seperti lupa mengatakan sesuatu "Oh ya, kelihatannya kau perhatian sekali dengan Victoria. Kau menyukainya? Mau kujodohkan dengannya? Tenang saja... Aku..." Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara...

DUAAGGHH

Dengan penuh amarah, Sungmin meninju pipi mulus namja jenius itu

TBC

Kami usahakan Part 2 lebih bagus dari part 1. Amiiinn~ ^^

Review please~!


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : GIVE ME YOUR LOVE

AUTHOR : Merry Pumpkins Joyers

PAIRING : KyuMin

RATE : T

GENRE : Yaoi

SUMMARY : Give me your love because I love you

WARNING : Pertama- tama aku mau ucapin terima kasih sama Cho Dhyllaa Kyumin Elf dan Dicky Dewantara atas bantuannya ^^dan ini adalah FF pertamaku jadi maaf kalau masih banyak typonya. Dont forget Reviewnya ya, hehe ^^

^^ HAPPY READING ^^

**Author P.O.V**

**DUAGGHH...**

Sungmin yang sangat geram, akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya kepipi Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa, Ha' ? aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengurusi hidupku. " dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

" HYAKK, APA KAU TAK PERNAH DIAJARKAN SOPAN SANTUN DAN MENGHARGAI ORANG LAIN OLEH IBUMU DIRUMAH, HA'? " teriak Sungmin geram.

Kyu yang terpancing amarah pun, langsung berbalik menghampiri Sungmin dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin ketembok dan berniat membalas menghajar namja cute ini.

" DIAM KAU " Sungmin pun refleks menutup matanya saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah hampir menyentuh pipi mulusnya.

" HENTIKAN!" teriak Victoria melerai KyuMin yang sedang berkelahi.

Vic pun memegang tangan Kyu. " Kyu, gwaenchana? " ujarnya lembut.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan pernah berdiri dihadapanku lagi " sambil menghempaskan tangan Vic dari tangannya.

"Kyu mianhae, aku tadi begitu kesal sehingga aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin aku katakan kepadamu Kyu, aku menyesal Kyu, benar-banar menyesal, jeongmal mianhae Kyu? " Vic pun menangis sambil berusaha mencoba meraih tangan Kyu lagi.

Namun dengan cepat Kyu menjauhkan tangannya dari yeoja yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu kehidupannya ini.

" jangan pernah mengganggu ku lagi, maka akan kupertimbangkan untuk memaafkanmu. " jawab Kyu lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Victoria.

" Kyu... mianhae, jebal mianhae " teriak Vic sambil menagis.

**AUTHOR P.O.V End**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Hhhh... Lebih baik aku keatap sekolah saja, setidaknya disana aku tak mungkin diganggu oleh yeoja gila itu dan namja yang bermuka yeoja itu dan aku bisa tenang disana" Aku pun sibuk berbicara sendiri.

-Atap sekolah-

" HYAKK, APA KAU TAK PERNAH DIAJRAKAN SOPAN SANTUN DAN MENGHARAGAI ORANG LAIN OLEH IBUMU DIRUAMH, HA' ? " kata-kata itu selalu terniang didalam kepalaku.

" Aish, sebenarnya kenapa namja itu selalu mengusik ketenaganku sih? " teriakku frustasi.

Kyu termenung disana terlihat sekilas merah seperti murka pada raut wajahnya, mengingatkan ia akan kenangan pahit yang telah merubah kehidupannya.

**Flashback**

"Appa, sepertinya buku pekerjaan matematika Kyu ketinggalan.. " ujar Kyu sambil sibuk mengacak acak isi tasnya.

"Coba Kyu lihat dulu, mungkin terselip dengan buku Kyu yang lainnya.." ujar Tuan Cho sambil memberhentikan mobilnya.

" tidak ada appa.." jawab Kyu sambil mengacak acak terus isi tasnya.

"Coba ingat-ingat dulu, mungkin Kyu lupa membawanya? " tuan Cho berkata begitu lembut kepada anaknya itu.

setelah berpikir kurang lebih semenit, Kyu pun teringat.

" ahh.. ne appa, Kyu menaruhnya diatas meja belajar Kyu. "

" ya sudah, kalau begitu kita ambil ya? " jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis untuk menenangkan anaknya itu.

Tuan Cho pun memutar kemudi mobilnya untuk kembali kerumah mengambil buku pekerjaan Kyu yang tertinggal.

-halaman rumah-

" appa tunggu disini saja, Kyu saja yang ambil bukunya? " kata Kyu sambil buru-buru keluar dari mobil.

"Ne.. " jawab Tuan Cho pada diri sendiri karena Kyu telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya didalam mobil.

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung berlari kelantai atas, karena kamarnya terletak dilantai 2 sebelah kamar ortunya. namun sewaktu Kyu melewati kamar ortunya,ia pun sedikit penasaran mendengar suara ibunya yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan, ia pun berusaha mengintip kamar itu karna dilihatnya kamar itu sedikit terbuka.

" owhhh... mmph.. faster chagi... terus... " suara desahan yang seperti menahan sakit itu terdengar dan terlihat begitu jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia 7 tahun. lelaki itu memaju mundurkan juniornya kedalam Mrs.V umma nya.

" kau bahagia chagi? " tanya lelaki itu. Nyonya Cho pun hanya tersenyum manis pada namja itu sambil memeluknya.

Kyu yang melihat ibunya dan namja itu tak memakai pakaian sehelai benangpun sambil saling bertindihan satu sama lain pun begitu shock, wajahnya berubah 100% dan ia diam seribu bahasa karna saat itu ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ibunya dan namja itu lakukan.

Tuan Cho yang khawatir Kyu akan terlambat masuk sekolah, akhirnya menyusul Kyu masuk kedalam rumah.

" Kyu...? " teriak tuan Cho namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

ia pun menyusul Kyu kekamarnya. namun setelah ia sampai dilantai 2, ia heran melihat anaknya itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat shock berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. ia pun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, tapi setelah ia ingin mendekati anaknya itu ia malah mendengar suara istrinya yang seperti sedang mendesah,tak tau mengapa hatinya pun berubah berdegup kencang dan sedikit merasakan nyeri dibagian dada kirinya.

**Tuan Cho P.O.V**

" kau bahagia chagi " terdengar suara namja yang tak kukenal siapa itu.

Aku pun mendekati Kyu, dan melihat kearah yang juga dilihat Kyu. bak disambar petir disiang hari aku melihat istri yang sangat aku cintai sedang bersama pria lain tanpa memakaii pakaian sehelai benang pun. dengan cepat kupeluk erat tubuh kecil Kyu yang juga sama shocknya dengan ku. sepertinya mereka baru menyadari keadaan kami. mereka pun langsung mengenakan pakaian yang tergelatak dibawah kasur itu.

aku pun melepaskan Kyu dari pelukanku dan langsung melabrak mereka berdua.

DUAGG...

" Dasar bajingan kau " kutinju ia berkali-kali sampai kulihat darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, namun aku belum puas menghajarnya karna aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tangan ku sendiri.

" Hentikan... ku mohon hentikan suami ku, ia bisa mati.. " ucapnya sembari menangis dan memegangi tanganku agar aku berhenti menghajar namja bajingan ini, namun karena emosi yang yang masih belum bisa aku redam tanpa sadar aku menampar istri ku.

PLAKK...

aku pun menamparnya dengan sangat keras, jujur aku sangat menyesal karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memukulnya.

" SEKARANG JUGA CERAIKAN AKU " sambil memegang pipinya ia berkata sangat murka kepadaku.

Saat ini aku merasa bumi tak lagi bisa ku injak, aku bingung bagaimana bisa istri yang ku anggap begitu sempurna bisa mengingkari janji setianya dahulu saat kami menikah. apa ia tak tau apa yang sudah ia katakan. bagaimana nasib Kyu? ia masih sangat kecil untuk menerima semua ini bukan?

" aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu chagi, apa semua itu kurang, ha' ? aku mohon jangan katakan kata itu chagi, jebal? " ucapku memohon dikakinya dengan air mata yang sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi.

" Sekarang juga ceraikan aku " sambil menagis ia menjauhkan kakinya yang kupeluk erat.

" chagi! apa kau tak kasihan dengan anak semata wayang kita, ia masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kita berdua chagi, aku mohon kau mempertimbangkan hal lagi ne? " aku pun memeluknya.

" mianhae yeobo, tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku minta cerai denganmu, untuk sementara aku mau kita pisah ranjang sambil menunggu keputusan hakim nanti." ia langsung melepas pelukanku dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama namja itu,aku hanya terduduk lemas tak berdaya dikasur kami.

**Mr. Cho P.O.V End**

" umma jangan pergiii!..? " Kyu memegang erat tangan ibunya agar tak meninggalkannya.

" sudah, ikut appa mu sana.. " jawab ummanya sambil melepaskan pegangan Kyu dan pergi bersama namja itu.

" umma jahatttttttttttt " teriak Kyu menangis.

flasback off

Tess..

" aish.., kenapa aku harus mengingat itu lagi..? " dengan cepat kuhapus air mataku, karna kurasa tak perlu lagi aku harus membuang air mataku untuk yeoja yang pernah mengaku sebagai umma yang sangat menyanyagiku.

**Kyuhyun End**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

" Kyu... mianhae, jebal mianhae" kulihat Vic menangis tersedu-sedu.

Namun ku putuskan untuk pergi dari sana karena kurasa Vic tak membutuhkan bantuan ku. aku pun pergi mengambil dompetku dan kembali lagi kekantin temapt yang semula ingin kutuju.

" ini Ahjumma, gomawo " kataku sambil memberikan uang dan mengambil pesanan yang tadi kutitip.

" ne cheonma " jawab Ahjumma itu. aku pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk dikantin itu.

" kenapa ia harus marah kepada ku coba? aku kan hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa sifatnya yang sangat arogan dan egois itu tidak baik. bagaimana ia ingin mendapatkan sahabat jika sifatnya saja seperti itu." sambil memakan roti yang kupesan tadi, aku bergumam sendiri.

satu tepukan yang membuat ku kaget. " hey hyung! bicara sendiri seperti orang gila, ada apa sih..? tanya Ryeowook, sahabatku sejak SD yang sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri sambil duduk dibangku sebelahku.

"Kau ini, mengangetkanku saja? " kataku sambil memarahinya.

"Apa kau adalah masalah Min? sepertinya kau sedang marah? " Yesung hyung, kakak kelas kami sekaligus sahabat akrab kami juga yang baru datang ikut bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, ada apa sih hyung? ayo ceritakan sama kami.. " timpal Wookie.

Aku pun mulai bercerita. " begini Hyung, Wookie. kalian tau kan namja aneh yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? "

Mereka dengan serempat mengangguk tanda mereka mengenal si Kyuhyun itu." aku tadi menghajarnya.." ucapku dengan emosi.

" mwo? jinjja hyung, wae hyung? " tanya Wookie bertubi tubi kepadaku dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

"Aku hanya tidak suka sifatnya yang selalu dingin, memperlakukan wanita dengan seenaknya, tak pernah menghargai orang lain seperti tak pernah membutuhkan orang lain saja. " kataku dengan nada emosi.

" wahh kau hebat hyung.. orang seperti ia emang har.." kata Wookie terputus saat Yesung hyung memegang tangannya.

"Mungkin ia memiliki alasan untuk semua itu " Yesung hyung yang semula hanya mendengarkan ceritaku mulai angkat bicara.

"Tapi hyung, ia juga tak boleh begitukan? Dia itu egois, ia tak pernah bisa menghargai orang lain. apa aku salah jika memberinya pelajaran? " tanyaku pada Yesung hyung.

Yesung hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " kau tau Min, setiap orang berbeda-beda dalam menghadapi dengan cara seperti ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya. hyung tau kau berniat baik untuk membantunya namun bukan dengan cara seperti itu, itu sama kau sama egoisnya ".

"Tapi hyung..." ucapku dengan nada yang melunak.

Yesung hyungpun memotong omonganku. "Menurut hyung, jika emang kau mau membantunya untuk merubah sifatnya itu, lebih baik kau harus bisa sedikit lebih sabar dan lembut kepadanya. terutama kau harus minta maaf dulu kepadanya atas perlakuanmu tadi ".

" apa yang dikatakan Yesung hyung ada benarnya juga sih hyung " timpal Wookie lagi.

aku pun hanya diam sambil merenungi apa yang dikatakan Yesung hyung.

" jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, hyung masuk dulu ne? " ujar Yesung hyung sambil berdiri dari bangkunya." ne hyung " aku pun mengangguk.

"Ayo Wookie? " kata Yesung hyung pada Wookie." hyung, fighting! " kata Wookie sebelum pergi bersama Yesung hyung karena aku dan Wookie emang tidak satu kelas dan kelasnya berada disebelah kelas Yesung hyung.

**Sungmin P.O.V End**

**Author P.O.V**

-Ruang kelas-

Sungmin pun masuk kedalam kelasnya. disana ia melihat sudah banyak siswa siswi berada dibangkunya masing-masing karena jam istirahat memang sudah selesai. Sungmin pun duduk dibangkunya yang berada dibagaian depan. ia menoleh kearah belakang dimana biasanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun duduk sendirian.

"Dimana orang aneh itu? kenapa ia belum masuk juga? " ucap Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Victoria. ia lihat sepertinya Victoria juga menunggu Kyuhyun karena dari tadi Vic menoleh kearah bangku Kyu dengan raut muka yang sangat Khawatir.

Author P.O.V End

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Kulihat jam digital yang melingkar ditangan kiriku. " wahh, jam istirahat telah selesai, aish mengingat hal bodoh itu membuatku terlambat masuk kedalam kelas " omelku pada diri sendiri. aku pun bergegas untuk kekelas namun dipersimpangan koridor sekolah aku pun tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja.

Brakk..

"Ah, mianhae" kata yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**TBC**

Aku balasin review dari para readers yang udah comment di Part 1 ya ^^ Gomawo udah baca FF kami :D

Ica: Ini dilanjutin kok ^^ Happy reading ya :)

nahanakyu: Di chapter ini chingu udah tau kan siapa yeoja yang udah nyakitin perasaan Kyu sampe dia jadi kayak gini? :)

Song HyoRa137: Gomawo atas masukkannya chingu :)

JOYeeeeElpeu and nikyunmin: Sip, gomawo ^^ Happy reading for this part :D


End file.
